Finding the Truth beneath Scares
by RainingHearts03
Summary: Roman is heartbroken and relies on his friend Faith takes on a Date and is happy once again


Finding the truth beneth the scars

No one knows the truth beneath a scared heart. Not even Roman Reigns himself could tell you this, his heart being scared from his heart break with his ex-fiance but he knew he had to be strong for his little girl. It broke his heart when he saw his daughter cry watching her mother leave and he knew there was nothing he could do to heal her broken little heart. Romans daughter being only 5 years old was brought on the road with him and she would stay with his one female friend Angel, who happens to have a big crush on his best friend Dean Ambrose. Angel who has a teaching degree for Lilia's age she was going to be a art teacher but her first dream was the most important being in the wwe. Angel though wreastles the guys, has the biggest and kindest heart. Angel and her friend Faith keep a eye on the little 5 year old. Faith who happens to have a crush on Roman tries her best to give him the best advice she can. Roman who trys to make sure he is doing right to care for his daughter, Faith always reminds him "men like you are rare, most don't give a damn". His two guy friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins always there for him just like Faith and Angel are. Its been 6 months since Jess left and Roman thought it was best to move on, he called Angel to see if it was ok if she could watch Lila that night. Angel gave him the ok, so after Roman called Angel he called Faith. "Hello?" Faith said Roman's breath caught in his throat for a second then he finally had the courage to ask her. "Hey Faith it's me Roman I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight" he stammered alittle bit knowing his nerves were getting the best of him. "Yeah, sure I would like that" Faith repiled he could almost feel the nervousness in her voice also. Although she was strong minded and take any of the snobby talents BS, when it came to Roman she almost became a puddle everytime they talked. Then there was a sound of a door bell, Lilia's Little girl voice sounded from the living room. "Daddy doorbell", Roman walked from the kitchen to the hallway of the hotel room. "Hang on a sec Faith someones at the door" he said shyly into his cell phone. "take your time I can wait" she said with a smile in her voice. Roman then put the phone to his chest and opened the door, it was Angel. "Hey Ang , she just in the living room watching tv" he said to his purple haired friend, "I'm back it was Angel to watch Lila, so I'll pick you up.." Roman spoke as he looked at the clock 6:30. "hows 7:30 sound" he asked, he could hear the sound of his Red Haired friend shifting the phone. "Thats sounds great I'll see you then" she said then they hung up. Roman quickly ran into his bedroom and started getting ready starting with a shower. When he finally got already to go it was 7:00, he still had 30 minutes he quickly grabbed his IPhone and started making ideas for his date with Faith. All and all he picked a comedy, a great table at a nice italian resturant for dinner, and finially a walk on the beach board walk. It was 7:25 once he finished everything for the date and made his way to Faiths hotel room. He knocked on her door at exactly 7:30, when faith opened the door she wore a beautiful sleveless knee length vibrent light green dress, black platform heels and a clutch. Her out fit gave Roman a decent look at the rose and butterfly tattoo on her left leg and the triforce tattoo on her wrist. Although her look was simple to Roman she looked absolutely stunning. Faith grabbed her black peatcoat and locked the door to her hotel room, on the walk to the cinema Roman held her hand because he wanted to and it felt right to the both of them. During the movie they shared the popcorn, cuddled and laughed throught the funny parts of the movie. When Roman and Faith arrived to the Italian resturant, they arrived to their table then Roman pulled Faith's chair out for her and allowed her to be seated first then he sat down across from her. During their dinner they talked about endless things and shared a laugh or two. On their walk on the beach board walk Roman bought Faith a bouque of red roses. When they finally arrived to Faith's hotel room "I just wanted to thank you for this really great night, Roman" Faith said while holding his hand still and looking him in the eyes. "It was my pleasure plus it's nice to finally get out and have a good time" he said, faith giggled a little at this knowing it was true. She then kissed him goodnight, smiled and closed the door. Roman then made his way to his hotel room with a smile on his face, all he hoped was that they got to do this again. When he finally arrived and opened the door he found his best friend Dean Ambrose with two pig tails in his hair and sloppy makeup while wearing one of lilia's pink tutu's over his denim jeans. Angel and Lilia were laughing at the way Dean was acting like a Bella "look at me I'm Deanina Bella I'm so pretty" he said in a awful girl voice the two girls faces were red from laughing so hard, poor Roman couldn't help but laugh also. Dean turned to face his best friend, "you will never tell anyone that you saw me like this" Dean threatened Roman. Roman just laughed "I sware I won't tell a soul, Deanina".

This oneshot is for DebateShortie hope you like it. P.S.: I had to do a funny with Dean I just popped into my head while writing this LOL.

Faith's outfit: on my profile


End file.
